how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Ted Mosby: Architect
Recap Ted and Robin have their first big fight when Robin becomes tired of listening to Ted complain about his most recent project at work, a skyscraper that looks remarkably phallic. Ted resents that Robin won't listen to his stories about work when he listens to Robin's work stories. After the fight, Ted meets up with Barney and Marshall at MacLaren's. Encouraging him to forget about Robin for the evening, Marshall invites Ted to the first law school party of the year. Ted declines, saying that he has to work at his "apparently boring job." Barney tells him that his job isn't boring: women think that architects are hot. Ted just needs to present his career with the right attitude. As the three guys leave for their evening plans, Ted approaches a woman at the bar and asks her what she thinks about architects. She tells them that she thinks that architects are sexy, and they begin chatting. Meanwhile, Robin, having walked out of the fight, finds Lily at a nail salon and tells her about the fight. Lily says that part of being in a relationship is listening, even when you're not that interested, and dismisses Robin's notion that Ted is actually upset over her not ignoring him, but over her not liking Field of Dreams. (In fact, he is upset about both.) Robin realizes that she isn't very good at being a girlfriend because she has never been in a relationship this serious before. She and Lily head to MacLaren's so that Robin can apologize to Ted, but he isn't at the bar. Robin asks the bartender about Ted, and a woman at the bar tells her that Ted Mosby, the Architect was at the bar earlier but left with her friend to go Marshall's law school party. Robin takes the news in stride, saying that she is glad that Ted found someone to talk work to so that she doesn't have to hear it. Lily can't believe that Robin isn't jealous that Ted is hitting on other women. Robin says that she is picturing the other woman as unattractive, but when her friend says that she is a kickboxing instructor and looks great Robin begins to feel a little jealous. Lily and Robin go to the law school party and ask around for Ted. The party's host, Brad, says that he did see Ted Mosby, the Architect earlier, but he left with his date and Marshall to go dancing at a club. Upset that Ted who hates clubs would go dancing with another woman, Robin tries to call him to apologize. When Ted doesn't answer his phone, Robin calls Marshall, who tells her that Ted is working. Amazed that Marshall lied to her, Robin realizes that Ted is cheating on her. Robin and Lily then go to the club to find Ted, and the bouncer tells them that Ted Mosby, the Architect was there but he left with his date to go to her apartment across the street. After a bribe of her clutch purse, the bouncer tells Robin where Ted's date lives. Robin and Lily go to her apartment, and finding the door unlocked they sneak in and discover Barney in the woman's bed. Robin asks where Ted is and Barney replies that Ted is at work. Barney then tells them that he has been pretending to be Ted all night, introducing himself as Ted Mosby: Architect to the woman whom Ted chatted with at the bar. Lily tries to reassure Robin that everything is fine because Ted isn't cheating on her, but Robin says that she hates how crazy and paranoid she has been acting. Lily tells her that people act crazy and paranoid in relationships, and she really misses those feelings. Leaving his standard goodbye form letter for the woman he just slept with, Barney, Robin and Lily leave her apartment before she gets out of the shower. Robin brings donuts and coffee to Ted who is still at work. She apologizes for their fight and tells him that she wants to be the person to whom he complains about work. She asks him about his work and Ted shows her an alternate design for the skyscraper that he had been working on. In 2030, Ted tells his kids that it was the first time he'd ever shown his drawings to someone outside of work; what's more, the skyscraper ended up being built and he had pointed it out to them when they had previously visited Spokane as a family. Continuity *Robin says Ted hates clubs, as mentioned before in . *Barney later suggested the name Ted Mosby: Sex Architect in the episode . *The girl Barney hooked up with, Anna, later starts a website attacking "Ted Mosby," as revealed in . She makes another appearance in that episode. *Robin's approach of walking out to end a fight here mirrors Barney's approach of walking out to prevent a fight in , both actions resulting from inexperience in relationships. *Robin states that Ted has been complaining about work "literally" non-stop. In , Ted points out that Robin overuses and misuses this word. * The bouncer at "Posers" also worked as a bouncer at "Okay" Gallery Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *During the first part of the flashback where Robin and Ted's first fight is shown Ted is holding a bottle of beer. The second part of that flashback, which follows the first part immediately, shows Robin holding the bottle instead. Allusions and Outside References *Robin says that she can watch Die Hard multiple times, while one viewing of Field of Dreams was enough. Marshall considers not liking the film as one of her flaws (as shown in the later in Little Boys). *When Robin says that dancing leads to sex, Lily asks her if she is from the town in Footloose, a movie about a teenager who moves to a small town that has banned dancing and rock music. Music *Here I Dreamt I Was an Architect - The Decemberists Other Notes Guests *Joe Manganiello - Brad *Dawn Olivieri - Anna *Ryan O'Connor - Chet Reception gave the episode 8.8 out of 10. http://tv.ign.com/articles/806/806075p1.html References External Links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0858000/ Ted Mosby: Architect] at the Internet Movie Database *[http://www.tv.com/show/how-i-met-your-mother/ted-mosby-architect/episode/857618/summary.html Ted Mosby: Architect] at TV.com Category:Episodes Category:Season 2